My Choice
by MyBrandofHeroin24
Summary: What if Edward did hurt Bella too much and she couldn't forgive him? Picks up from page 511 of New Moon. BxJ, R&R!
1. My Choice

**A/N - The first paragraph is directly from New Moon, my story picks up on page 511 of New Moon, exploring ****what**** would happen if Edward _was_ too late, he _did_ hurt her too much, and Bella _had_ moved on. As always, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing, sigh**

"Yesterday, when I would touch you, you were so … hesitant, so careful, and yet still the same. I need to know why. Is it because I'm too late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you have moved on, as I meant for you to? That would be … quite fair. I won't contest your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings, please – just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" he whispered.

He was only a mere inch or two from my face, those topaz eyes staring me down with a mix of curiosity and anxiety.

And then, something happened.

I opened my mouth to answer him, the word "yes" was right on my tongue, and I stopped. I couldn't say it, I just couldn't. The word would not leave my mouth. The seconds dragged on and I still hadn't said anything. He pulled back a little farther from my face. And though he tried to hide the hurt, it was still evident; it was easy to see that this was killing him.

"I understand" he choked out, and the he made his way to the window.

"No, wait!" I shouted after him. Why was I being so stupid?! The man I had mourned for the past 6 months was standing right in front of me, begging me to take him back, and I couldn't say the words that would bring him back into my arms. And then I knew. It dawned on me, the reason I couldn't take him back, why my subconscious mind would not allow me to do it. It knew better then I did what I wanted.

He stared back at me, sorrow radiating off of each and every perfect feature. I wanted to tell him I loved him, that I needed him, that I was nothing without him, I wanted to tell him these things so badly but I couldn't, because they weren't true.

"I'm sorry" was the pathetic but honest reply that fell from my lips. I hung my head in shame, not strong enough to face Edward's pained expression, knowing that it was pain that I had caused. But yet, I felt strangely light, as if a burden had been lifted from me. I felt guilty feeling this way when Edward was in so much pain but I couldn't help it. I had made my choice and it was the right one I knew. I heard the "whoosh" of the curtains as Edward Cullen left my room, and my life, forever.

I was driving so uncharacteristically, pushing my truck to its limit. After what seemed like a lifetime, I was finally at my destination. I jumped out of my truck and ran up the short walkway to the door, nearly tripping and falling on my way there. I knocked on the door and a surprised Jacob answered. Before he had time to speak, I reached to put my arms around him and kissed him. After a too short moment, I pulled away, a dazed and confused expression on Jacob's face. I leaned in close and with a smile on my face and a heart dancing in my chest, whispered "I choose you."


	2. My Life

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns it all, sigh **

I thought that was it. I thought when I had said goodbye to him all those years ago, I thought I would never see him again. I was wrong.

He was there, as he promised Jacob he'd be, he said he would always be there, waiting in the wings. We never spoke and I only ever saw him from afar. Sometimes it was only a flash of white, a glimpse of bronze that announced his presence to me. He respected my decision and never interfered, he'd just … check up on me. He was there for all the big events of my life. He was there, only for a split second, on mine and Jacob's first date. He was there when Jacob proposed to me and he was there when I walked down the aisle towards my Jacob. He never meant any harm, in a way, I think it might have even comforted him a bit, mind you, only a bit, but still. I think it made him somewhat happy to see me living my life with the man I loved. Doing everything a human should do, everything he had ever wanted me to do.

I did not regret my choice at all. Jacob was the best choice of my life. And it didn't make me sad when I did manage to catch a glimpse of him. It didn't make me wistful and it didn't make me wish for his cold embrace once more. No, instead, it made me feel calm. It was like my own personal guardian angel on Earth.

He was there today, on the birth of mine and Jacob's first child. A girl we planned on naming Annabelle Marie. She has my eyes but her father's beautiful complexion. She also inherited Jacob's hair and he insists she has my mouth, but I'm still not sure about that. All in all, she's quite beautiful. And as I was lying in bed, my brand new baby girl in my arms and my wonderful Jacob by my side, I looked up and saw him, a small smile on his face. We locked eyes for only a moment and then he gave a small nod and was gone.

I looked down at Annabelle quietly sleeping and then at Jacob, with tears in his eyes at the sight of his daughter. I sat back and closed my eyes, a smile of contentment on my face, but only for a second. Because then Annabelle woke up and started to cry, waking me from my reverie. And my life went on.

**A/N – I hope you like it! I was trying to show how even though Edward is still a part of her life, he plays a much smaller role and no longer is the focus of it. And I hope you got this but in case you didn't, every time it says "him" or "he", that's referring to Edward. I purposefully never said his name because I felt that there was really no need for it, he didn't need a name, you just knew who he was. Again, I hope you like it and as always, don't forget to review!**


	3. My View

**Disclaimer – You know the drill, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, sigh**

**A/N – I know this may seem a little out of order, but I wanted to give Edward a chance to be able to voice his opinion on all of this, so this is Edward's POV of Bella and Jacob's wedding.**

**Edward's Point of View**

She was beautiful. Correction, she was much more then beautiful, she was stunning, breathtaking, exquisite. She was all of these and so much more. She was my Bella. She would always be my Bella. No matter she was walking down the aisle to Jacob, no matter her name would soon be Isabella Black. No, none of this made a difference. She was my Bella, even if I no longer was her Edward. I tore my eyes away from her with great difficulty to examine Jacob for a moment. He was staring at Bella, transfixed. It was clear to see he loved her, almost as much as I did. There was no doubt that they would be happy together. My eyes were drawn back to her, her walk towards Jacob finally over. She stood next to him, as lovely as ever.

And then, very subtly, her eyes wandered my way. The look on her face made it clear, she'd known I'd be here. I knew I should look away, but I couldn't. She gave a small nod; silently telling me that she wasn't turning back, this was what she wanted. But the nod was also to acknowledge my presence, now and forever. Acknowledging my presence, and yet, also acknowledging the fact that her new life has no room for me in it. It seemed like forever, that moment, but really it was only a few seconds, if that. It was a few seconds that belonged to just her and me though. She turned back to Jacob and her life went on, leaving my behind.

They began so say their vows.

It was too painful to watch the scene before me so I chose instead to view a different scene. I closed my eyes and beneath my eyelids played a beautiful picture. A women with long brown hair wearing a white dress, red roses in her hands walking towards a man with messy bronze hair and topaz eyes. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine and a smile unfolded on my lips as I heard her say, just at that moment, "I do".

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed it! Again, I know the timing is off between the chapters but I just had to let Edward have his turn in the spotlight! By the way, Breaking Dawn released in 3 days! Who else is psyched? :o) As always, please review! Edward likes people who review! ;o)**


End file.
